


I will love you until the day I die

by Reina_malone



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Death, I'm Sorry, M/M, OOC Mickey, pls don't hate me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:36:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reina_malone/pseuds/Reina_malone





	I will love you until the day I die

What Mickey dreads the most is talking in front of people. Having to make speeches, express himself to a whole room. He never did like the attention. However, somehow, someway, here he was. Making his grand speech. 

 

 

"Hello everyone. I'm sorry that we've had to meet or talk this way. I appreciate you all coming out. I know this is an extremely sad day, however, I would like to share a story with you. It's a story of love, passion, pain, forgiveness, and death. 

"I met Ian Clayton Gallagher on November 21st, 1997. We were seven. I remember seeing this redhead with a bunch of freckles. I remember that he had this goofy smile when he asked me what my name was. We were at recess, but because it was so cold out, we had it in the gym. I remember Ian being so happy to have someone to play with. Everyone in the school made fun of him for his freckles. Personally, I loved them. We grew up to be best friends. He was my confidant and someone I felt like I could say anything to. It was like he understood me. 

"I remember in highschool, when everyone found out I was gay, Ian was the first one there to come out. He helped me. I knew I loved him then. 

"When my mom died, he was right there. He was there for everything. The depression, the drunken nights, the yelling. He never left my side. 

"When my dad was in prison, he let me crash at his place. He always did have a big heart! It's ashame that it failed him. 

"I remember asking him out. I was so nervous. I was scared he was going to say no. But he just smiled and kissed me. 

"I remember when we broke up because he wouldn't take his medicine. That about killed us both. But we knew that we couldn't live without each other.

"I remember buying our apartment together. He wanted it to be perfect, I just wanted to live with him. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. 

"I was going to propose to him the day after he came back from his business trip. I never got the chance. He came home, we made love, we laughed, we were happy, but then he didn't wake up. He didn't-" Mickey was cut off by his sobs. He thought he could do this, but he couldn't. He was going to soldier on anyway. 

"I never got the chance to propose. I knew he would have said yes. I loved him more than life itself. I loved him more than I have ever loved anyone. He is, was, my soulmate. I will love him until the day I die. Thank you." 

He looked across the crowd. The only people there were Mandy and Lip. Everyone else just didn't care, apparently. But these three did. 

 

 

 

**_Here lies Ian Clayton Gallagher_ **

**_Beloved son, boyfriend, and friend._ **

 

**_July 25, 1990 - March 7, 2017_ **

* * *

 


End file.
